Darkened Dreams
by Yva J
Summary: The night the old town mansion was supposed to collapse, the angels are sent to help three people discover a bond of friendship that could save them all.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: This is a story I wrote about a year ago. It was my last really official TBAA story, but chances are, I might just get back into writing them again. If you like it please leave a review. They are the surest way to show a writer that they aren't wasting space by posting.  
_

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

**Darkened Dreams**

By: Yva J.

**Part 1 **

The drops of rain continued to fall on top of the old house. The large dwelling looked liked something straight out of a 1950's Halloween horror film. Everything about the place seemed to have a set theme, the house illuminated by the blitz of lightening followed by the dull moan of distant thunder, each one would grow louder and louder as the storm clouds drifted closer to the small town. This place would have given anyone the creeps, but as luck would have, it wasn't Halloween, and ghost stories weren't the norm in this place. People seemed to occupy themselves more or less with rumors and hearsay.

As the drops of rain fell over the town, the late winter gave off a depressing, almost eerie feeling. It was no longer Christmas, not quite spring, simply a dismal time of year that seemed to pass by slower than anything imaginable. The town looked to be nothing more than a giant mud puddle. The streets were all but empty, even during the days, as people seemed to only come out to go to work and then go back home, nothing else ever seemed to happen there.

The wind was now blowing steadily through the trees and growing stronger as the old broken shutters slammed against the wood paneling on the front of the tattered, forgotten house. Wham, wham, wham! Every ten or so seconds as the wind speeds abruptly increased. Anyone who didn't know about the old house on the hill would probably be petrified about going into this place, much less hearing the usual sounds that emerged from it. People would talk about the house, thinking it would collapse into a heap of old wood and glass, but year in and year out, the house remained on its hinges and no one paid much attention to it.

Everyone, that is except for Madeline Flores, a young woman who walked by the house every night when she returned from her workplace. She had worked long and hard to make sure the house would be restored, but up until now, nothing she had done had proven successful. The politicians wanted nothing more than to condemn it, but for some reason, it never came to pass, so no one really knew if there was anyone around the large house except for homeless vagabonds who took up residency there.

In front of the house the streetlamps had ceased working years ago, something about a fuse no longer functioning. From the street, the only light that could be seen was either from the moon, or from the yellow candlelight that flickered in the window.

It was here where Madeline walked, her arms wrapping around herself as she tried to keep the wind from assaulting her, the jacket she wore barely able to combat it, and she unconsciously shivered, all the while trying to maintain some semblance of warmth. She didn't seem to mind this so much, there were people who were much worse off than she was in the world, but still the wind was unusually strong that night and mixed with rain, made it all the more difficult to navigate.

Madeline lived several blocks from the old house, but she passed it every night on her way home from work. 'Work' for her was spending day in and day out at the old, run down movie house. There, she would hand out 3-D glasses and serve overpriced popcorn and soft drinks to the local high school kids who went there on dates. She had been working there since she had been in school herself, and while all her former classmates had reached adulthood and moved to the big city to go to college; she stayed behind. Even with 22 years behind her, she was stuck living here with her great aunt in a small house on the outskirts of town.

Whenever she thought about her work, she grew depressed. Often, she would ask herself if the kids were even interested in the old Bette David films they played or if they just wanted to go there because it was the only place in town where they could sit in the back row and make out. Whatever the case, it was still a job, and in this town, any job was better than nothing at all.

Sighing, she glanced over towards the house. It always reminded her of the neighboring house in the film 'To Kill a Mockingbird', right down to the old man who was said to live there. He was a recluse, only seemed to emerge from the house at night, but Madeline was known to bring food to the house and leave it where it would surely be found. She had seen in her observations of the house that homeless people lived there, men sneaking in and out of the house. No one seemed to mind what was going on; not the old man, and not the local homeless, it was simply something everyone was accustomed to and took in stride.

It was a well known fact that everyone knew about the house, but Madeline was not interested in these rumors, in fact, she looked at the house with some traces of curiosity and often wondered what it looked like from the inside.

She sighed as the wind began to blow even stronger and she looked around where she was standing. "What a night to be out…" she grumbled as she tried to pull her jacket even closer and shuddered as it blew, the rain now seeping through the thin material of her clothing until it had reached her skin and she began to shiver uncontrollably.

The wind continued to gust even stronger, her hair wet and now sticking to either side of her face, the drops of rain were literally coming down in sheets, and without thinking, she ran through the virtual downpour towards the front of the house. There, she would stand until the storm would pass over.

Madeline reached the house and gripped the handrail as she climbed up the steps and onto the porch of the house. There was an archway that hung over the porch and she hoped would provide her at least a dry place to wait as the winds got calmer and she could continue walking home.

She walked slowly across the porch, the wood panels beneath her feet creaking beneath her feet giving the place an even more eerie feeling. The creaking wood seemed not to phase her, she continued walking until she had reached the far side of the house and noticed a half opened door that would lead into a small shed. Here was where she would stay until the rain had stopped. She watched as a young man about her age reached the door and looking around, slipped quietly inside.

She had seen this man before, he would panhandle out by the movie theater and sometimes when she had extra popcorn, she would bring it out to him. She had spoken to him only once, but never even knew his name. She sighed as she watched the door start to close, and without thinking, she started to run towards the door that led inside, the wood creaking still, and one panel began to crack, the wood splitting beneath her feet and suddenly, without warning, her weight caused the wood to give way, and she felt herself plummeting down through a hole, and instead of getting stuck, she was now free falling.

As she fell, a scream literally ripped from her and Madeline's body plummeted down some twenty feet until she landed on the concrete ground below.

As the young woman lay on the ground unconscious, a man suddenly stood over her, his eyes filled with sorrow as he sat down on the sawdust covered ground next to the woman's broken body and stared at her through a pair of compassionate green eyes.

"Madeline, my name is Andrew and I'm an angel sent by God," the man spoke as he stroked the top of her head and looked up to see two other women standing next to him. "Monica, Tess…" he whispered as he continued to stroke Madeline's forehead, but looked at the auburn headed woman, and shook his head. "…She's badly hurt."

"Angel Boy, we're going to do whatever we can to make sure that Madeline gets out of here alive," the elder of the two women said, this one a heavy set lady with mahogany colored skin and warm, wise brown eyes.

"B-but how?" Andrew whispered. "The house is abandoned and she has less than thirty minutes."

"Not quite abandoned," Monica said, her soft voice an Irish lilt and her warm brown eyes filled with love. "There are two other people here, our assignments, a homeless man named Ryan and an elderly man named George."

Tess nodded. "It will take both Ryan and George working together to help Madeline get out of here," she supplied, but Andrew shook his head and stared at Madeline's face.

"I don't know if it will work, George has his hang-ups about homeless people and Ryan doesn't trust anyone," Andrew whispered.

Tess nodded. "We know, baby, but we also know that Madeline has done a great many kind deeds for both of them, and that may be what enables us to help her."

"She's a good person," Andrew said as he continued to stroke her gaunt face.

"You knew that something was going to happen to her, that's why you were sent to learn about her," Tess said softly. "Now, it will be up to Monica and me to make sure that those two upstairs know about the good person that is in need of their help."

Andrew nodded as he looked down at Madeline's unmoving body. "Hang on, Madeline, please, just hang on."

* * *

George Williams was sitting upstairs in the house, a pipe clenched between his teeth and the smoke whirling above his head like a wreath. He took a deep breath as he got up from his chair and made his way over to the window and sighed deeply as he regarded the horrible weather outside. It was on a night like this that he had lost his wife all those years ago, and somehow he would never forget it. 

Nicole had been everything to him, they had been married only twenty years, her eyes as blue as the sky and her hair looked like golden wheat glistening in the sunshine. She had been his everything, and was the reason he had survived. It should have been me, the elderly man often thought, as he would run his hand through his curly gray hair. He was not always someone who had never took care of himself, quite the contrary, he would sometimes steal his way down to the river and bathe there.

"Cleanliness was next to Godliness," had been his wife's favorite quotation, and so even after she had been run down by that drunk driver, he had maintained the philosophy to this day. His face however, was covered with whiskers, his appearance taking on what appeared to be that of a very thin and undernourished Santa Claus. Before, when he would go out, children would stare at him, and he would smile at them, but for some reason, George had lost his willingness to smile, and he carried himself with undeniable sadness.

He took his pipe and placed it in an ashtray and turned back to face the doorway that led down a hall and into the room that he had dubbed as his own. It was a lonely life in this run down dwelling, he often thought to himself as he picked up the dusty bible that sat on his bedside table, but he never once stopped to consider what would have happened with his life had Nicole survived that night.

He rubbed his hand over the cover of the small leather bound book; this had been a wedding present that he and his beloved Nicole had been given on the very day they had gotten married. After her death, he had given away everything they had owned, but this bible was the one thing that he had kept for himself simply because he couldn't bear to part with it. Too much of Nicole was written into the pages. There were simply too many memories that were interwoven in the family record that had been kept there over the years.

Generation after generation of his family had been recorded there, but it would end with him. He had no siblings, and they had never had children. There was nothing that George could pass onto future generations because there were no future generations. The thoughts he held about this often filled his now cold heart, thus leaving even more bitterness and sadness in its wake.

He sat down on the bed and stared at the ground. "How could there exist this merciful God, if He took my beautiful Nicole away from me?" He asked the stillness, the bitter question hanging like a pendulum in the musty air.

"That was over thirty years ago, George," a voice emerged and he looked up to see that Tess now stood in the doorway her eyes regarding the embittered old man with gentility. "Have you lived your life strictly for the memories?"

"Who are you and what do you care?" He asked bitterly.

"My name is Tess," she said, her voice filled with motherly love, but also with a firmness that clearly said 'don't talk to me like that'.

George nodded. "I figured that there was no one here but homeless waifs sneaking in and out, but I didn't think any of you would have the courage to come and talk to me."

"I'm not homeless, I have quite a nice home," Tess responded firmly. "Does this house belong to you, George?"

"This run down hole in the ground? I think not," the man said sarcastically. "I moved in here after my Nicole died, and decided to stay here and keep myself out of the usual goings on in town. The house isn't mine, they say it is owned by the city, but no one seems to care if I have taken residency here or not. People talk about me, but they make me no never-mind."

"I see, but there must be a few people here in town who have been very kind to you," Tess said. "People who leave things for you, because they know that you are here and they would rather not judge you for that."

George nodded. "Yeah, a few people are quite nice here in town. One is this little girl down the way. She walks by here every day, I see her as she makes her way into town. I watch her when she walks alone at night so that I can be sure that no one hurts her. She's a good child; she's left clothing on the porch for me, and has also left pies here for the boys downstairs. She's a good girl with a good heart."

"And what about the boys downstairs?" Tess asked.

"I stay out of their way, they stay out of mine," the man answered, his voice suddenly a growl and Tess nodded as she sat down and looked at the bible in the man's wrinkled hand.

"What do you have there?" Tess asked softly.

George shook his head. "Nothing really, just something that once belonged to my wife. She was a good woman. Her name was Nicole, and you know that it was thirty years ago that she died."

"I'm sorry," the angel said softly. "But, I meant what I said, George, you must find the hope in what now exists and not in the memories you carry."

"Perhaps, but what good is hope to a bitter old man?" He asked.

"Maybe it will help if you get to know the boys downstairs and not lock yourself up in this room," Tess suggested as a loud thump was heard resonating through the house.

"What the devil was that?" He asked.

"Something's not right here, this house looks as though it will collapse," Tess said softly. "Maybe you and the kids downstairs should get your things and vacate the premises."

George shook his head. "No, just go away, if I get crushed, then I'll get to go Home and live for eternity with my Nicole."

"But there are other people in this house, and if you don't get yourselves out of here, the place will fall like a house of cards," Tess said and when George looked up again, the angel was gone, and he sighed deeply.

"Imagine that," he grumbled under his breath, but the sounds similar to what he had heard earlier was now resonating the house, and he grabbed his bible, put it in his pocket, reached for a candlestick, and slowly left the room.

"Tess, where are you?" He called out, but the only answer to emerge was the sounds of the wind now blowing against the windows and he rubbed his hand against his bearded chin and slowly left the room, his eyes scanning the darkened hallway as he fumbled with a pocket lighter and lit the candle. Once the light filled the hallway, George could see his way towards the stairs that led down to the first floor, the floorboards now loose beneath his feet as the realization dawned on him that Tess had been right about one thing, the floorboards were ready to collapse, and as a carpenter by trade, George could tell that the house was practically on its last leg.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_

**Part 2**

At the same time, Monica was walking alone through what appeared to be a large parlor. The sounds did not go unnoticed by the angel, but she glanced skyward and whispered, her voice soft. "Father, protect us all from whatever happens."

She took another step, her movements hesitant and she looked around trying to make sure that whatever she did, it would have a result, and one that someone could consider deadly. She took another step, her breathing now somewhat nervous.

Calm yourself, Monica, she encouraged herself further, when this assignment is over, then you can have a nice decaffeinated mocha latte. This thought filtering through her mind as she continued to walk slowly.

"If I were you I'd stop right where you are," a stern voice emerged suddenly and heeded the warning, but turned around to see a young man with a candle standing behind her, the flame outlining his features and she released a pent up breath.

"You frightened me," she gasped.

"I would have had to do a lot more if you didn't stop," the man came over to her. "Here, give me your hand, I can get you out of here."

"Who are you?" Monica asked.

"Let me ask the questions," the man said, his voice hesitant, but when Monica felt his hand touching her, she gasped as he practically picked her up with one hand and managed to get her over to where he stood before releasing his hold on her and waiting for her to speak.

"If I may ask one question, why did you want me to stop?" Monica asked, but the man had already anticipated this question and he picked up a piece sheetrock and threw it into the darkness in the direction she had been walking in.

"That's why," he said. "There's a cavern on the north side of the house, it's bad news, and so we stay away from it. Several years ago, one of the kids who live here got hurt after falling into it," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I figured that you were new, because you were walking straight into it."

"Then you saved me from taking a wee spill," Monica said. "Thank you."

"What's your name?" He asked firmly.

"It's Monica," she said.

"I'm Ryan, and we don't go by last names around here, so before you ask, it's not any of your business," he said.

"I wasn't going to," she offered as he led her through a small doorway and they found themselves in a small room dimly lit by candles. There, Monica was able to get a good look at him.

He stood well over six feet, his shoulder-length dirty blonde hair was tied back with a simple rubber band. His eyes looked to be a dark gray color with tinges of blue in them, a hoop earring hung from his left ear, and a cross medallion hung down from a black cord that rested against the denim jacket he wore. Under that, a white t-shirt with the letters 'an' and then 'pa' embossed on it. Monica guessed that it was a left over shirt from the 80's when 'Ocean Pacific' had been one of the popular name brands in that part of the country.

Ryan's face had a couple of cuts on it, and she guessed it was from his time on the streets, a five o'clock shadow lining his cheeks, and she could tell that he had probably managed to shower at the shelter in town because instead of smelling of dirt and grime, he smelled of Ivory soap.

"How long have you lived here?" She asked.

"About three years, why?" He responded to her question with one of his own.

"No reason, but it seems as though unless you know your way around here, you could step into a hazard, like I nearly did," Monica said.

"True," Ryan said. "What are you doing here anyway? You look way too haughty to be a homeless person. What happened, did you lose your way to the PTA meeting?"

"Actually, no," Monica offered.

"Then what? Marital problems?" He pressed.

"Why do you ask me all these questions?" Monica asked.

"It keeps you from asking personal questions," he offered with a shrug of his shoulders. "I would only end up being rude and telling you that it's none of your business."

"OK," the angel relented, "you're right, it does keep me from asking, but I didn't intend to impose on your privacy, Ryan."

The young man nodded. "So, you didn't tell me what you are doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone to help me," Monica said honestly. "There's a young woman in trouble and I have reason to believe that she's here in the house somewhere."

"A woman, here?" Ryan asked as the sounds of the house settling once more could be heard and without thinking, he protectively got in front of where the angel was sitting. "You seemed to have barked up the wrong tree, Monica, there can't be anyone here except for the old geezer upstairs."

Monica looked around where they were sitting. "It sounds like the house is going collapse."

Ryan sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised," he offered. "All the others have left here, I'm the only one who has bothered to stick around, I just don't fancy sleeping under a bridge somewhere, I guess."

"Couldn't you go to a shelter?" Monica asked.

"Why should I? I grew up in foster care, Monica; and the idea they had about fitting into society was converting everyone. One religion, one idea and if you didn't obey then you'd be sorry," he said shaking his head as he pulled the sleeve of his jacket up and in the flickering light, the angel could see the scars that lined his arms. "This is what I got for being in that society. The moment I turned 18, I split. I didn't look back, I just got out of there."

"Who did this to you?" Monica asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said sighing. "Let's just forget it, OK?"

"I don't want to forget it Ryan," the angel said softly as the house shifted once again and Tess' voice suddenly emerged in her thoughts.

'Forget about this right now, Miss Wings,' the voice echoed in her mind, 'Madeline is in trouble and she needs his help.'

Monica took a deep breath. "Ryan, would you help me?"

"Help you with what?" He asked.

"Help me find the young woman who came into this house, tonight," the angel said urgently.

"There's no one else here, Monica, just us and that crackpot upstairs," Ryan insisted. "Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

"Her name is Madeline, Ryan, she needs your help, and time is running out," Monica whispered.

"Madeline, you mean like the Madeline who leaves food and clothing here? That Madeline?" He asked and Monica nodded.

"Yes, her name is Madeline Flores, and she's in danger, I can feel it, and I know that you'd help her if you could," the angel whispered.

"How can I help anyone, I can't even help myself?" Ryan asked softly.

"Why are you afraid to help her?" Monica asked.

"I'm not afraid," he said softly.

"Then what?" She asked. "You claim to care for her, you indicated that in your question the minute I said her name. Ryan what is it?"

"I've seen her around town, she's a smart girl, she's nice to everyone, she helps people when they need her, and she's…" his voice trailed.

"…You love her," Monica said softly.

Ryan looked at the angel, "Yeah, I do, but what would she see in me? A man without a penny to his name, one without a future, and one who's past is a dismal shade of abuse, neglect and pain. It would make no difference."

"It could save a life, Ryan, and maybe the one that you are afraid to trust isn't a stranger in this house, but maybe the person whom you cannot bring yourself to trust is yourself."

The young man stood up. "If she's here in this house, then we'll find her, but Monica, I don't think she is, and if we make one false move, the house would fall in on us."

"Yet you stay here?" She asked.

"Maybe deep inside I knew that if it did fall, the world wouldn't miss me," he whispered.

Monica sighed, but hesitantly allowed him to lead her through the house. Maybe if the angel could show her trust in him, Ryan could find the trust in himself. She hoped, anyway, because she could tell that time was quickly running out.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still in the underground cavern where Madeline laid; her face still gaunt; her eyes closed. Seconds later, the young woman weakly opened her eyes and as a bolt of pain shot through her body, she began to weep softly. "Oh God help me…" she whimpered and within seconds, she could feel that someone had seated themselves next to her, their hand now stroking her hair gently and when she realized that someone was with her, she put her pain into words. "It hurts…" she whimpered. "My leg…I think it's broken," her voice emerged pain-filled gasps.

"Shhh," Andrew cajoled her gently, his voice soft as he continued to gently stroke her hair. "Help is on the way, Madeline. Try to stay calm."

"W-who are you?" She whispered.

"My name is Andrew," he said gently as he leaned over so that she could see his face. His silhouette surrounded by light and when she saw that, she shrank back as he continued to speak, his voice soft. "No, little one, I'm an angel, don't be afraid," he continued to speak, his voice a soothing whisper.

"An angel?" She whispered as she licked her dry lips. "I've never seen an angel before." She reached out a hand to him and when he took it gently in his, she could feel that he had started to stroke her arm with his other hand, as she spoke again, her voice still weak. "Am I going to die, is that why you're here, Andrew?"

"I don't know if you will live or die tonight, but I can promise you that no matter what happens, I will be here with you until it is decided," he said softly and watched as she began to weep. "No, no, sweetheart, don't cry, you need to conserve your strength so when help does arrive, you can get out of here."

"Why can't you help me?" She whimpered.

Andrew took a deep breath. "I can only be with you and help you in that way, I cannot carry you out of here as you would hope for me to do. Only another person can come in here and physically do that."

"Why?" She asked weakly. "I don't understand."

Andrew continued to stroke her face gently. "I know it seems hard for you to believe, but it's truth. You see, Madeline, in every facet of life, God gives rules or laws, like you experienced the law of gravity tonight when you fell." As she heard this, she smiled weakly as he continued. "In this job, there exist rules that I must follow, and in carrying you from this place I would break one of those rules." He looked down at her face. "I wish I could do more than I am doing."

"But you're here, and that helps," she whispered.

Andrew smiled gently at her. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself or what brought you to this house?"

"I don't really know what to tell," she whispered. "The weather was bad, then I was on the porch…" As her voice trailed a loud crash could be heard above them and she clamped her eyes shut and began to tremble. "…Oh God, Andrew…please don't leave me, I'm so scared, I think the house…it's going to collapse…"

Andrew wrapped her gently in his arms. "Shhh, just try to calm down, I won't let the house fall on you. God is with you, Madeline, He's looking out for all of us and He wants you to trust that no matter what happens, He's in control."

"But, Andrew, Ryan, and George, they're upstairs and…" Madeline whispered as she closed her eyes and could feel the tears as they streamed down over her face. "…If the house collapses, then they'll both die…where are their angels?"

"They both have angels with them, and they will make sure that they are protected, just as God has sent me to protect you," he said gently. "How did you know about them anyway?"

"I saw Ryan sneaking in through the backdoor of the house earlier, I tried to follow him…but I lost him after the door closed and I fell…" her voice trailed. "…I've also seen George down at the river, he would wash his face and I always thought he looked like a skinny Santa Claus, but I never really had the courage to stop and talk to him, but now I think it may be too late."

"How did you find out their names?" Andrew asked softly.

"This is a small town, people find out these things really quickly. I heard the rumors that circulated about them, but…I try to ignore them. One of the ladies in town managed to find out their names because she works at the post office, and they go there sometimes to pick up their letters and things," she said softly. "I heard their names mentioned by her several times, but the two of them probably just know me as the girl down the street who works at the cinema and walks by here everyday."

"But you are also the girl who leaves food and clothing on the doorstep for them," Andrew said softly.

"I couldn't do otherwise," she whispered as she continued to tremble, this time from the cold breeze that was wafting into the dwelling where she lay. "Besides, they need the stuff a lot more than I do."

Andrew nodded, and removed his beige trench coat and used it to cover her. "Just as you need something now that will help you to find some warmth."

"But you said you couldn't help me," she whispered, but contrary to her objection, she used the object as a means to try and get warm.

"I can do a little, an angel can do for you what you have done for others," he said softly and stroked her face gently.

"You're very kind, Andrew," she whispered.

The angel smiled as he wrapped her gently in his arms. "I'll keep you warm until help arrives," he promised and she snuggled up to him.

"Thank you," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "Andrew, what's heaven like?"

"It's beautiful, but I don't think you're ready to see it just yet;" he said gently. "Perhaps in sixty or so years."

She smiled. "You don't want me to die? But I thought it was your job?"

"I'm an Angel of Death, yes, but I'm not here to assure you that you're dying, I hope that you will fight for life," he said gently.

"I'm so tired," she whispered, but before he could say anything, she lost consciousness and Andrew glanced skyward.

"Please, Father, let Monica and Tess hurry," he said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: Thanks to WynterSnow for the comments on the story. Writing about the problem of homelessness is a topic that has always drawn me in. One of my favorite writers lived for a time on the streets and discusses in his books how much of a life changing experience it was._

_One of the most profound episodes of 'Touched By An Angel' dealt with the issue of homelessness, and I think it is in the spirit of the show that I wrote this particular story._

_I hope you enjoy this latest installment and as always, reviews are love!

* * *

_

**Part 3**

George was, by this time, coming down the stairs, the light from his candle a dim consolation considering that the house seemed to be collapsing around him. As he felt some of the walls, he could tell that the shady construction could not be denied. This place was a mess. He had known this from the first moment he had seen it, but back then nothing seemed to matter. He walked with weighted steps, his voice breaking the silence.

"Tess," he continued to call out, his voice breaking through the place, and in the distance, Ryan and Monica could hear the old man's voice.

"Who's he calling?" Ryan looked at Monica but made his way through the hallway in the direction of the front room. "I thought no one else was here except the three of us."

"My friend Tess met him earlier tonight," Monica said softly.

"We'll I'd just assume staying away from him," Ryan responded in kind as George's voice and the candlestick that the elderly man carried lighting up the end of the corridor.

"Why?" Monica whispered.

"Look, you don't know this town like I do, but George doesn't like me, I'm weird to him, my beliefs are weird to him. I'm an outcast, Monica, people don't like me," Ryan said and looked past her to see that George was coming closer.

"Hey who's there?" The elderly man's voice caught them both and he came closer to them.

"What do you want?" Ryan asked once George had reached them.

"I was looking for this woman, her name is Tess, and thought you might have been her," George said calmly, but his voice was etched with sarcasm.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not who you thought I was," the younger man responded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guessed, hippie boy," George responded sardonically.

Ryan looked at Monica, "you see what did I tell you about this old coot? He's going to put me down any time the opportunity presents itself."

Monica looked at George. "I think Tess is outside, George, but we need your help here in this house."

"We don't need his help, Monica, now that we found the old buzzard, then we can get out of here before the house falls in on us," Ryan said tersely.

"Old buzzard?" George said sarcastically. "Is that how you spoke with your mother, boy?"

Ryan looked at the man with anger. "I'm getting out of here, come on Monica, let's go."

"No, we can't leave, none of us," Monica said, her voice so firm that she literally brought the two men crashing back down to earth. "It matters very little to me if the two of you hate and despise each other, what matters is the life of a young woman who's trapped in this house somewhere. You may not believe me Ryan, but tonight I saw Madeline Flores walking past this house, and then she ran towards it seeking shelter from the rain. She's in this house somewhere, and if the two of you cannot see beyond your differences to help her, then she will die tonight, and your petty disagreement will only perpetuate." She took a deep breath. "It is your choice whether you look for this person. You may die tonight in trying, but living in this house you have both shown the world that you have given up on life anyway, but she hasn't, and she needs you now. Put aside your differences to help the one person who strived to make your lives just a wee bit more bearable while she could."

George looked at Ryan, clearly moved by the angel's words, but then he looked back at Monica. "I don't even know where to start looking."

"Me neither," Ryan whispered, his voice etched in sadness upon hearing these words.

"Can you at least tell us where you saw her running?" George asked as he looked at the angel.

"She came towards the house, climbed up on the front porch, but when she saw you coming inside, Ryan, she started in the direction of the backdoor after you," Monica whispered as Ryan's face went white.

"Why would she follow me?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, I just told you what I saw," Monica said softly as the two men started towards the door that led outside.

As they reached the front door, George stepped gingerly out on the porch first and looked around. "I can't see anything. Do you have a flashlight in your things, Ryan?" The old man asked after a few strained moments of silence passed between them.

"No," the young man answered and looked at Monica. "And those idiots from the town hall decided not to make the streetlamps work here.

George nodded in concurrence. "If she fell through the paneling on the porch, then she's probably down in the cellar, but getting down there is going to be a problem."

"Why do you say that?" Ryan asked.

"This place is like a tinderbox, one wrong move and we could end up stranded down there," George said softly.

Ryan looked at the man with a semblance of respect. "You really know your way around these things."

"I was a carpenter's apprentice for five years, and then made that my trade," George said nonchalantly. "I never really thought much about what I did, I just did it, sort of the way I went through life."

"You have regrets too?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I regret ever being alive," Ryan said. "What good has come out of my life?"

"Well," George began. "If anything that Monica and Tess have said to us tonight is true, then maybe the good of your life is helping to save another. That's what the Good Book says, a friend who lay down their life for another is a good and faithful one."

"I don't know much about religion," Ryan said softly. "I tended to stay away from it."

"Why?" George asked.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "I was abused by members of the clergy when I was a kid, I was orphaned at six, my folks died in a fire, and I hopped from one state run institution to another. I was always being told how to believe and what to believe, and after I came of age to get out, I decided this brainwashing stuff wasn't for me, so I just…"

"…Split?" George asked.

"Yeah," came the response as the two men reached the edge of the crevice where Madeline had fallen.

"Can you see down there?" George asked.

"I don't want to get to close to the edge, the wood here is bad," Ryan said, but after a few moments, he called out, his voice drifting down into the crevice. "Hey, is there anyone down there?"

When no answer came, he looked at George. "I think there's someone down there, but the fall may have knocked them out."

"Is there another way into the cavern?" George asked.

"I don't know, I've never had the courage to explore that part of the house," Ryan said softly.

"I have been all over this place," George said, "we can do it."

"I…I don't know," Ryan whispered and glanced in the direction of where Monica had been standing, but when he discovered that she was gone, he looked down at his hands. "I've never been good about trusting people."

"Because you've been hurt?" George asked. "I understand, but if that little girl's life is at stake, then I think it's worth a try, don't you think?"

Ryan looked at him. "Little girl, but she's a woman."

"Nah, to me she's a little girl," George said. "When you get to be my age, you start seeing things in a different light."

"To be honest, I've never trusted anyone over thirty," he said softly.

"I know, kid, I can understand why, given what you told me," George said softly. "And I'm the probably the last old goat you'd probably want to trust, but Madeline has done a lot for us, maybe this is our chance to return the favor."

Ryan nodded. "Maybe…" he swallowed, all the while grateful for the darkness that concealed his crimson red face.

* * *

At that moment, Monica and Tess had returned to Andrew's side and the three angels sat watching over Madeline. "She's getting weaker," Andrew said softly as he continued to stroke the woman's pale face.

"We know baby, and now it will be up to George and Ryan to go beyond their comfort zones and help this girl. From the way it looks, they may be on their way here as we speak," Tess said softly.

"But Tess, won't it be dangerous for them?" Monica asked softly.

"It will be, but they will both become stronger for having helped another," Tess said. "Ryan needs to learn that he can make a difference to another person, and George needs to find something to live for. Madeline will be that something."

"I just hope that they get here in time," Andrew whispered sadly.

Monica took a deep breath and looked at Andrew. "Are you handling this OK, Andrew?" She asked, her eyes now on the compassionate Angel of Death. "I know that these kinds of cases are really hard for you to deal with, and I know that what Tess and I are doing is having an impact on what happens here."

"I know, and I'm fine, Monica," Andrew said as he reached over and squeezed the hand of his friend. "You know, as many times I have done these kinds of cases, I just can't get used to people like Madeline who end up in such situations as these. Their lives hang in the balance on the choices that others make."

"Yes, but George and Ryan are trying to help her," Monica said as she moved her hand until it rested on Andrew's shoulder, but she eventually looked back over at Tess. "Is there something else we can do, Tess? Anything?"

"Well, baby, we've already started the ripples with these two gentlemen, now it will be up to them to continue on the route they have started," Tess said. "We'll be there for them if they need us, though."

Monica nodded slowly. "Andrew, the Father is there and will help you," she said softly.

"I know, thanks," Andrew said smiling weakly as he looked at her. "I have been praying since this started."

Tess nodded and smiled. "Come on, Miss Wings, it's going to be a long night." Once the Caseworker and Supervisor disappeared, Andrew looked down at Madeline's gaunt face and took a deep breath.

Monica was right, he thought to himself. He had spoken to the Father since this started, but now it was time for him to start talking again. "Father, please let them get here in time, I know that it's asking a lot and time is precious at this moment, but Your will be done, even if it is the hardest thing in the world for me to do," he whispered as Madeline groaned softly in her sleep and moments passed and he could hear her calling his name, her voice weak.

"Andrew," she breathed, her word emerging as a gasp for breath.

"I'm here, Madeline," he whispered.

"Who were you talking with just now?" She asked.

"I was praying," he whispered gently. "I was asking God to help you find the strength to keep going. Do you ever talk to God?"

"I pray…when I can…" she began, her words forced.

"Don't force yourself to speak if it is too painful for you," he whispered. "Would you like to pray with me?"

Madeline nodded. "Will He understand?"

"Yes, God understands all prayers, every time someone calls to Him, He hears," Andrew said gently as he took her cold hands in his. "You're freezing and I have nothing left to offer you."

Madeline nodded. "Most of my prayers…start the same…"

"How do they start?" He asked gently.

"Dear Father, Mother God," she whispered. "I l-love you…"

"That's beautiful, Madeline," he said gently. "What else do you say?"

"T-thank You," she whispered. "F-for my life…" As she spoke the tears streamed down over her face. "Thank You f-for…"

"You haven't got very much but you thank Him anyway," he whispered. "You give so much to others, that all you do is thank them."

She nodded. "God is all there is…." Her voice trailed. "I love Him…"

"I can tell, you followed Ryan because you wanted to help him find a new place to stay the night," Andrew whispered. "You brought yourself into danger because you wanted to help that young man."

"I care for him," she whispered.

"You have shown that you care for everyone," Andrew whispered. "Why is that?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "Andrew, I want to…live…"

"I know, and I realize that your prayer was only to thank Him, but isn't there more that you want to say?" He asked gently.

She nodded as the tears streamed down over her face. "Father…Mother…"

"It brings people closer to God to recognize both genders," Andrew whispered as her voice drifted off and she began to mumble inaudibly. "God is all there is to you, isn't He?"

"God is all there is," she whispered. "Then He's also a She…"

Andrew nodded, "could be, yes."

"You know what God is like, Andrew?" She asked weakly. "If I die, He's going to want me, won't He?"

"Yes, He will," the angel said softly. "Why do you ask that as a question, God loves you, Madeline?"

"I'm a failure…I let Him down," she whispered and began to cough, her body still shivering.

"You didn't let Him down, you fell into a cavern, Madeline, that was all that happened, don't use this experience as a punishment for having done or not done something to please God, that's not what the Father's about," he said gently.

Madeline looked at the angel. "Do you blame me for this? It was…stupid, I was curious about this old house, but it was nothing more than…a strange fascination."

"I don't blame you, and I don't think it was stupid, perhaps you are the key to two people finding their way back to their own lives," he said softly.

Madeline reached for the angel's hand. "You're the best friend I ever had, Andrew."

"I have a hard time believing that," the angel whispered gently as he continued to stroke her cheek. "Just hang on, my friend."

Madeline nodded and smiled weakly as she closed her eyes. "Everything feels like it's spinning…" she murmured as she lost consciousness once more and Andrew sighed sadly.

"No, Father, not yet, give us more time, please," he whispered as the light surrounding him intensified and seconds later, it lessened and he smiled with relief. "Thank You. I understand that its only ten more minutes, but that will help her."


	4. Chapter 4

_Enjoy and reviews are love. Thanks WynterSnow for all the encouraging reviews. _

**

* * *

Part 4**

Upstairs George and Ryan were sitting and tying ropes together. As they sat the two men talked, while Monica and Tess sat and watched over the two of them.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" George eventually asked Ryan. "It seems a bit risky for my tastes."

Ryan swallowed, he was terrified about what he had proposed they do, but he nodded bravely. "It's the only way I know how to get down into the cavern." He wrapped the rope around his waist as George tied it firmly with a good seaman's knot. "Is that going to hold, George?" He asked; his voice filled with nervousness.

"Yes, it should, that's the sturdiest knot that there is, it should hold your weight, I just hope that I will be able to pull you both up and out if you find her down there," the older man said rubbing his bearded chin.

Ryan nodded. "We have to make sure that the rope doesn't start to rub too much against the wood, we don't want it to break while I'm hanging down there."

"I already had an idea for that," George offered. "We need a sort of levy so that it doesn't make the rope rub."

Ryan nodded. "That is where the staircase should come in, if you tie the other end of the rope around the banister. It's probably the most sturdy thing in this house."

George nodded, "you've got the mind of a wood worker, Ryan. Why didn't you ever learn any trade?"

"I'll tell you all about it after we get her out of here," the younger man began. "Let's get going, based on what Monica said, we're running against the clock, and I don't think the Man upstairs is in the mood to dawdle around."

George nodded. "It takes a lot of trust to do this, you understand and the way we were behaving earlier, I had no idea that this would even begin to work."

"Forget it," Ryan said softly. "I'll take a candle down there and have a look, just don't get close to the edge no matter what happens."

George nodded and went over to the banister and sat down. "When I give you the word, you ease yourself down into the cavern," he commanded as he wrapped the rope around his waist as well and knotted it. "OK, Ryan, be careful, I'm ready," he called out.

Ryan swallowed and looked down beneath the wood planks, it looked to be at least a good ten feet down into the cellar. I hate these old houses with their high ceilings, he thought with a groan, but carefully sat down on the edge of the cavern. As he sat there, he removed his denim jacket and placed it underneath the rope.

"What are you doing, you'll catch your death down there?" George asked, his ability to see the younger man's actions through the candlestick that Ryan had placed on the plank while removing the jacket.

"If it rubs, then the rope will break, it's a safety precaution that I learned when I was in this one group home," he called out to the other man. "I'll get rope burn from it, but it's better than the other alternative."

George nodded and watched as Ryan steadily lowered himself into the cavern. "He's a crazy boy," the older man grumbled but his breath was literally forced from him when he felt the extent of Ryan's weight.

"How's it looking?" the older man called out.

"It's dark," Ryan called back up to him. "I can't see my hand in front of my face, and the candle's light seems to be drowned out by it."

"Do you hear anything?" George called.

Ryan closed his eyes and listened as his feet touched the ground below. "Right now, nothing, but I'm going to walk down the cavern a little ways and check underneath where the porch collapsed."

"Be careful, Ryan," George called out.

"I will, if I tug on the rope start pulling," Ryan called and started to slop through the mud down the corridor. He could see nothing but darkness around him, the candle providing little if no light. He continued to walk slowly, the fear literally creeping up his spine, but he didn't stop, instead he made his way down the corridor as far as it went.

As he reached the end of the corridor, he could see that the corridor split into two directions and trying to orient himself, he called down one of them. "George, can you hear me?"

No sound emerged. He tried again, this time calling down the second corridor. "Hello, is there anyone here?"

Still nothing. He sighed deeply, but after a few moments, he stopped and listened, the sounds of someone crying filling his ears, and he glanced back in the direction he had come in, but he called out to George.

"I think I found her," He shouted, in the hopes that George had heard his triumphant cry. He ran through the tunnel until he found Madeline lying unconscious on the ground. "George I found her," he called out and much to his surprise the older man was now peering down from the edge of the porch. "I found her, George."

"I heard you," the older man called. "Untie the rope, I have an idea."

"Are you mad?" Ryan called out to him.

"No, but this time you have to trust me, there's not time to run into town for help, we have to get her out now before this house collapses. I heard it while you were down there, its reaching its last hurrah, now, untie the rope and trust me," George called out. "There's no time for you to contemplate this."

Ryan nodded and did as the older man said. "OK, our lives are now in your hands, George." Once the rope was loosened, he sat down on the ground next to where Madeline lay. "Madeline, hello? Are you awake?" He crooned softly, but no words emerged in response to these words.

Seconds later and he felt the rope hit him on top of the head and George was calling out to him. "I want you to carefully tie the rope around her waist, then tie it around yours."

Ryan sighed. "George, we're both too heavy to be taken out of here together. Take her out of here first, then take me."

"It may cause more damage than intended," the older man offered.

Ryan sighed as the house continued to settle, and it looked as though the place was going to cave in at any given moment. "Take her first, George, she's unconscious."

"OK, but you hang in there," George said as Ryan finished tying the rope around Madeline's body and tugged the rope.

"Be careful with her, George, I can't see very well, but she looks really messed up," Ryan called out as the older man began to pull on the rope, the young woman's body carefully being taken out of the cavern.

On one side, Andrew watched, relief shadowing the angel's face.

Ryan watched as the young woman was pulled out and the rope was lowered back down to him.

As soon as he had tied the rope around his own waist, the walls started to cave in around him and he quickly tugged on it with all his might. "George, it's collapsing, get me out of here."

He suddenly felt himself being raised off the ground and within seconds of his feet leaving the ground, the entire cavern had caved in and he was abruptly pulled to safety. Once out of the cavern, he looked at George and then came over to the young woman who lay on the ground. "We did it."

George nodded. "We got her out, but now we have to get her to the hospital," the older man said softly. "I don't know how we could do that, the nearest hospital is some twenty miles or so up the road."

Ryan crawled over to Madeline, who was wearily opening her eyes. "Andrew…" she mumbled.

"No, my name is Ryan, Madeline, George and I just pulled you out of the cavern;" the young man said softly, his voice filled with gentility.

George watched as Ryan cupped Madeline's face in his hands and looked down at the girl. "I know this look," he muttered under his breath. "He's in love with her, that's why he did all the things he did. He risked life and limb for her."

"Yes, baby, it is love, but that's what saved her life here tonight, not just the love that Ryan carries for her, but also the love that you carry," Tess' voice emerged and George looked into the dark eyes of the angel. "You made risks too, you gave Ryan someone besides himself to trust, but you allowed yourself to trust as well."

"How on earth did you know that she was actually down there?" George asked softly.

"Many of the answers are already with you, George," Tess said smiling. "You have a good heart, that didn't die when Nicole did, it was what told you that if there was someone trapped and in danger, you wouldn't leave them to suffer their last moments alone. That part of your beloved wife remained with you, and it will remain with you forever."

"You know that I forgot so much," George said softly.

"Yes, we know," Tess said smiling.

"We?" He looked at the woman, his eyes filled with awe.

"Yes, George, you've been surrounded by hope tonight, and now we're going to help you on the next leg of this journey tonight," Tess said and with her hand, she motioned towards the car that was now parked along the curb of the street. "Now, go and get the two kids and we'll get you all to the hospital."

Without questioning her, he went over to where Ryan was still sitting on the wet ground holding Madeline in his arms. "We need to get her to the hospital, Ryan, can you carry her?" George asked softly as the younger man nodded and looked up to see the Cadillac parked along the street.

"It's a miracle," the young man muttered.

"It seems that God is really watching over us tonight," George said softly as Ryan picked the young woman's body up in his arms and started to walk towards the car.

Time seemed to stand still as George piled in the front seat with Tess and Ryan sat with Madeline in the backseat, her head now resting in his lap.

"There's a blanket back there, Ryan honey, go ahead and wrap her in it," Tess said softly and the young man did as she had instructed.

Seconds later, Tess pulled the car onto the street and drove in the direction of the hospital. Andrew and Monica stood on the street watching as the car disappeared in the distance.

Monica looked at Andrew. "Is that is, is the assignment over?"

"No, it's just beginning," the Angel of Death whispered as he looked at his friend.

"But I don't understand. Andrew, George and Ryan saved Madeline's life," Monica asked. "What more is there for us to do?"

"There's a lot more that needs to be done," Andrew whispered. "I have the feeling that Madeline really cares for Ryan, and it seems as though with the events tonight, these feelings may be harder to express than before."

"How do you mean?" Monica asked.

"A person who saves the life of another rarely becomes the object of affection for that other person. It's sort of complicated because the question later emerges whether or not the two people are together out of obligation, gratitude, or because they want to be together. To put it simply, Madeline's feelings towards Ryan are very real as his are towards her, they seem to care very deeply for one another, and she told me as much when we were in the cavern together, but when she finds out that he risked everything to save her life tonight, then I fear that that will change everything."

"So Madeline and Ryan won't get together or start a romantic relationship?" Monica asked softly. "That's sad, Andrew."

"Well, the key to them getting together in the first place, will lie with George and what he saw of them tonight," Andrew whispered. "All these people met one another for a very profound reason, and that reason could either bring them even closer to one another or emotionally tear them apart."

Monica stared down the street, "I didn't realize that there was so much riding on this case, and maybe I was just looking strictly on the surface and not really seeing in the heart of those involved."

"You're a caseworker, that's your job, and once the traumas at the house were resolved, then you thought it was over, I did too, until the Father informed me that we still had work to do," he said smiling weakly as he touched her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "This was initially a matter of physical life and death, which I have had more experiences with than you have. Now, it's a matter of spiritual life or death, and your specialty of truth is going to help all of them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

As they reached the hospital some twenty minutes later, Tess and George got out of the car and George looked at Tess. "I'll go in and get someone to come out," he said softly and the angel nodded as the older man disappeared inside the hospital.

"It's truly amazing what concern will do to a person," Tess muttered as she opened the back door of the car and looked at Ryan. "Did you know that George is not that fond of hospitals?"

"No, I didn't know that," Ryan asked as he stroked Madeline's face.

"He lost his wife on a night like this. She had been hit by a drunk driver and ended up at a hospital," Tess explained as two paramedics came outside with a stretcher and Tess motioned towards where Madeline lay. "She fell into a cavern at the old house," Tess explained as the paramedics helped Ryan out of the car and put Madeline on the stretcher.

Ryan watched as they rolled her into the large glass building and he looked down at his feet. "She's going to be OK, isn't she?"

Tess touched his shoulder, "you helped to save her life, baby," was all she said, but she motioned towards the door. "I'm going to park the car, but I'll be right back as soon as I get that taken care of."

Ryan nodded and walked slowly into the large glass building. As he reached the waiting room and was about to sit down in one of the expensive looking chairs, he stopped suddenly and stood back up. With a quick glance in the mirror in the corner of the room affirmed all he needed to know, his clothing was completely drenched, his hair dripping water, and in a nutshell, he looked absolutely horrible.

Slowly, he walked out of the small room and in the direction of the nurse's station. There seated at the desk was a dark headed nurse who appeared to be hard at work typing data into the computer. "Excuse me," he offered and she looked up, her brown eyes hidden by a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, but she regarded him with a warm and gentle smile.

"What can I do for you?" She asked as she stopped typing and got to her feet.

"I'm here with some people and we're sort of waiting to see how this young woman is doing that we brought in, but I'm all wet, and I exhausted. Is there somewhere I can sit down and not destroy anything in the process?" he waved in the direction of the waiting room. "It's too nice in there for the likes of me, I'm afraid."

The nurse nodded cordially. "Of course, why don't you come with me, there's a small room down the hall where we take clothing donations. There you can probably find something else to put on. The ventilation system here would most likely make you catch cold if you sat somewhere in wet clothing." She came from around the desk and regarded him. "By the way, my name's Gloria if you need anything, and if you have any questions about the status of your friend, I can let you know as soon as I hear anything." As they made their way in the direction of the room, she pulled a key from her pocket. "The head doctor has asked us to keep the room locked, so just pull the door closed after you're finished, it locks automatically."

"Thank you," Ryan said softly as she opened the door and waited for him to go inside. Once he had gone into the small room, he grabbed a pair of clean jeans and a button down the front lumberjack shirt. Not my usual style, but it's warm and probably the best option, he thought to himself as he quickly changed into the dry clothing, all the while marveling at the fact that the clothing was much warmer than he was accustomed to.

After he had found some dry socks in a bag, he looked around the room and noticed some plastic bags that had been placed in the corner. Leaning over, he picked one up and shook it out. Next, he stuffed his wet things into the bag and left the room with the bag in his hand.

Out in the hallway, closed the door firmly and checked to make sure it locked as Gloria had told him. Noting that it did, he could see that George was further down the hall and was now pacing the floor, his head down, his eyes looking more tired than anything he could recall. "You alright?" He eventually asked as he walked over to the other man.

"I don't really know anymore," George responded honestly and Ryan looked at the man's hands and could see that they were now trembling.

"Why don't you come and sit down," Ryan said softly and George nodded numbly and they went back down the hall and he was able to stop at the desk. "Thanks Gloria, the door is locked as you requested."

"Thank you," she called back to him and watched as he followed George back into the waiting room and sat down. As soon as they were gone, she returned her focus to her work as Tess approached the desk.

"Well hello there, little angel," Tess said smiling as she rested her elbows on the counter. "I see you talked to Ryan?"

"Not really, I just showed him to the donation room and then came back here," Gloria said smiling. "Monica and Andrew are on their way, aren't they?"

"Yes," Tess said.

"When I heard that Madeline was being brought here, I thought that once she was OK everything would be done and we'd go onto another case, but that didn't happen, why?" Gloria asked.

"Because this isn't just about Madeline being saved from a terrible circumstance, it is about two men finding the courage to tell the truth, not only to each other, but also to themselves." Tess said.

"How can I help them, they both seem so nice, but they also seem to have lost something and I can't really put my finger on what it is," Gloria said softly.

"I know, but the Father is in control of everything," Tess said. "Just like always. And all you can do is just be there if they have any questions."

Gloria nodded. "OK, I'll do my best."

Tess smiled gently. "That's all you can do, baby."

* * *

In the emergency room, the doctors treated Madeline's injuries. Andrew had returned to the young woman's side and watched over her as the doctors worked to help her. He reached over and brushed her cheek with the side of his hand as the scene suddenly changed and they found themselves on a grassy meadow overlooking a gentle flowing stream.

"W-why are we here?" Madeline asked softly, her voice trembling somewhat as she regarded the angel. "Am I dead?"

Andrew looked at her, his eyes filled with gentility, but he shook his head. "No, you will survive all of this Madeline, but things will be hard in the coming days and weeks. You broke your leg in three places, and your body sustained a great deal of internal injuries. The doctors are going to have you stay in the hospital for at least two weeks in order for you to recover."

"I had no idea," the young woman whispered as she looked down at her body. "Why don't I feel any pain now?"

"The reason is because your spirit is here with me, but when you journey back to your life as it was, then you will once more feel it," Andrew said softly. "I wanted to bring you here to give you a break from the pain that you have endured, but also to give you a chance to sit and talk with me about what it is you truly want. As you know, we spoke a little in the cavern, but there remains an unanswered question, and I hoped to ask you about that now."

"What question?" She whispered.

"I was just wondering what compelled you to follow Ryan into the house since you have never really been inside before?" Andrew asked. "You knew all along that the house could have posed a sort of danger to you."

"Is the reason really so important to you?" She asked softly. "I mean; in retrospect, I know that it was really a stupid thing to do."

Andrew shook his head. "For some reason I had this impression that you were following him not just with the intention to stay dry, because you would have been dry had you stayed on the front porch where it was safe but I think there was something else that compelled you to do what you did."

Madeline looked down at her hands. "If I told you why I did what I did, you'd probably peg me as someone who likes to play Russian roulette with her life, of that I'm almost certain."

Andrew brushed his hands through his short blonde hair and looked at her. "When did you first meet Ryan?" He finally asked, his voice filled with a sort of objectivity that she had rarely encountered when speaking with another person.

Madeline took a deep breath. "I remember the day he arrived in town as though it was yesterday, I was 20 at the time and had gone to work at the movie house. I had worked since I was in school, and the way it works, if you work four hours straight, you get a fifteen-minute break in the middle and I had taken my break to go outside and get some fresh air. In the back of the house there was a small alleyway that extended between the local Chinese take out and the theater. I used to sit there and drink cola and think, and sometimes I would see homeless people walking around there and digging through the waste bins next to the restaurant. I figured that they were looking for leftover food and the owner always wrapped it well. It was as if he knew what would become of the food, and he did his part to help them. Anyway, I would sometimes sit on the ground and watch them. I suppose these people started to get used to the fact that I was around, because at first they were hesitant around me, then when I'd bring leftover popcorn out with me, they sort of got used to the fact that I was there, they didn't talk to me, we'd just sit together for the duration of my breaks."

Andrew did not interrupt when she paused, instead he waited and listened as she began to speak once again, her voice filled with traces of sadness.

"One day, I was sitting out there on my break when I saw this new guy coming down the alleyway. It was the first time I had ever seen him and figured that he was new. He was sort of staggering as though he had had too much to drink. But, when he got closer to me, I realized that it was because he had been beaten up. He had a black eye and cuts along his face. I got up and walked slowly towards him not really know what I would say when I reached him, but wanting to help him somehow. It was at that moment that he looked up and as our eyes met, and somehow, I could see in him the very same fears and insecurities that I have carried for most of my life, and the questions about him began to pop into my mind. Neither of us spoke to the other, instead, everything that happened was through body language and hand movements. I watched as he sank to the ground, his body hunching over his knees and his arms wrapping around himself insecurely. I continued to walk towards him, but before I had even reached him, and could touch him, he looked up at me a second time, his eyes were filled with so much sadness that I thought, if I could, just once, take the despondency that he carried away, then I would have done so on the spot. My heart ached for him, but when I reached out and actually touched his shoulder, he simply backed away from me, got to his feet, and stumbled back down the alley."

As she finished speaking, she looked at Andrew. "Don't get me wrong, I never once felt pity for him at least not after I saw him a few times. I mean; yeah, at first, I felt sorry for him, but then I started seeing him around town, he'd silently watch me during my breaks and I started to feel a sort of kinship with him. I talked to him only once, and that was after I saw some of the local boys trying to pick a fight with him. If the police hadn't have asked me what had actually happened, then Ryan would have been arrested. I think that the cops were actually looking for a reason to get onto him, but I saw everything, but after I said to him that I wasn't going to say anything that would get him into trouble, he said he didn't need pity and left."

"You took it upon yourself to watch out for him," Andrew said softly. "But when did your feelings for him start to change?"

Madeline looked at the angel. "I don't know, I guess about a month ago. I had seen him sneaking into that old house again after my shift at the movie house had ended. I would walk home alone and would pass by the house. Sometimes I would actually see George looking out the window, and I always knew that as long as he was watching me, nothing would happen to me, he became my guardian of sorts. But several weeks ago, I realized that from a distance, I was starting to fall in love with Ryan. I would watch him with homeless as well as with the orphaned kids in town and he seemed to understand them in ways that no one else could. One time I discreetly sat down and listened to him as he was telling a group of street kids stories, and I just listened to him. There was so much caring in his stance and demeanor, that I thought that if I could have someone in my life who gave me as many reasons to smile as Ryan did, then maybe I would be happy for the first time in my life."

"For the first time?" Andrew asked. "You were never happy with your life?"

Madeline shook her head. "I lost my parents when I was fourteen and moved in with my grandmother's sister. Don't get me wrong, moving in with my aunt was far better than the other alternative, but I remember how the last thing my parents said to me was said in anger, and then they walked out of the house and I never saw them again. I haven't been truly happy ever since that day. I moved in with my aunt, and then watched as all the kids my age just up and left town as soon as they had a chance. I never could, but I always wanted to. I think my aunt wanted that as well, but now she's so old, I'm the only one who can take care of her. Then I started seeing Ryan around town and I realized that he had something that I didn't, freedom. He could come and go as he pleased, and had didn't have worry about what would happen when he made a choice. I started to envy him, but I also realized that someone like me would only become a burden to him, even if I had hoped from the depths of my heart that he could make me happy, I mean truly happy."

"You think Ryan can make you happy?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's my fantasy that he can do that, but maybe it's also just wishful thinking on my part. There is no one here in this town who can do that, who can take me out of this place and give me a feeling of newness. Like that fantasy of the princess and the knight on the dashing steed." She shook her head. "The truth is, Andrew, until you came, I think my dreams were nothing more than dismal bits of darkness with no hope, and nothing to live for. I want to feel happy, and I want to live, but I'm afraid of going through life alone and in twenty years instead of being happy, I'll still be handing out 3-D glasses and serving stale popcorn at the cinema."

"Maybe that's why you have angels watching over you, Madeline, maybe we weren't just sent to offer you reassurance about your life when you feared death, but maybe we were also sent to remind you that you can create joy in your life through the truth. You don't know how Ryan may feel about you, but he obviously does care because it was it him who helped you out of the cavern. So perhaps the reason all of these things that happened are also about facing this truth and perhaps accepting that you both may have more in common with the other than you are willing to admit.

"I just remember something that happened several weeks ago," she said softly. "I was going through my closets to find t-shirts and other clothing for Ryan and George, and I found this leather band with a cross at the end. I don't remember much about this thing, except that it was something that I thought Ryan might like. I folded it amidst some t-shirts and took it to the house that afternoon. After I left it there, I returned home. Two days after that, I saw Ryan in town and he was actually wearing it. I thought if he knew that it had come from me that there might be some sort of connection between us, but when I looked at him some moments later, he immediately turned and looked away."

"You still hold out the hope that he would feel for you as you do for him, don't you?" Andrew asked softly.

"Maybe, I just know that following him probably gave him the wrong idea about me. Chances are I scared him and on top of that, I probably ruined my own life as well," she whispered sadly and lowered her head.

"He didn't run away from you, Madeline," Andrew whispered.

"Maybe that would no doubt have been the smartest move he could have made," she whispered. "I care for him, Andrew, but I also know that to care for someone means to let them go and allow them the chance to find their own path, and accept that that path doesn't include me."

Andrew said nothing, but he sighed sadly as they returned to the hospital room. Maybe finding his path will mean that he follows you, Madeline, the angel thought as he stared down at the now gaunt and motionless face of the young woman. At that moment, the angel realized one thing; the only way that Madeline and Ryan would ever find out about their mutual feelings towards each other would be for them to speak to each other face to face.

He reached for her hand and squeezed it, "I'll get Ryan in to see you, I promise," he whispered softly as he continued his silent vigil and remained with the young woman.


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: This is my last chapter posting for the next two weeks. We are leaving for vacation and will be back around the 8th of July. I hope that if you are reading this, that you are enjoying it. Please leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated and it does motivate me to write future chapters._

_ See you in two weeks. _

_

* * *

_**Part 6**

Back in the waiting room, George and Ryan had seated themselves in the room, both of their heads lowered. George had said a short prayer, but then eventually looked up at Ryan and found his voice. "I suppose you take me for a crazy old coot, huh Ryan?" He began once his prayer had ended and he made himself comfortable in the plush seat of the hospital waiting room. The older man then pulled the bible from his pocket and looked down at the small leather-bound book, his eyes filling with tears as he stared at the object.

"No, I don't, actually you're the first person I have fully trusted since my childhood," Ryan said honestly. "We saved a life tonight, George, I couldn't believe it, but it was true, we helped somebody, and not just somebody, but it was Madeline…"

"…You love her dearly, don't you?" George asked softly. "I mean; you care for her, like I cared for my sweet Nicole."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "How could I love her? I don't even know how to love."

George shook his head. "I don't believe that for a second."

The younger man nodded. "But, it's true, I don't, I never was able to love anyone. But what I feel isn't so important."

"You're lying, Ryan, I saw you at the house after we pulled her out, you sat down on the ground and took her face in your hands and looked down at her as though you would give your life for her, you would take her place," George said softly. "If that's not love, then I don't know what love is."

Ryan nodded. "Perhaps, but just look at what I've become, no woman deserves such a loser for a boyfriend or a husband. It's hopeless, George, she could never love me, and now…now that we've saved her life, that condition will always be there and both of us will wonder if she loves me for saving her life or for me."

"You've loved her since the first time you laid eyes on her. I've watched out for her everyday as she would walk home from work and go by the house. I always felt protective of her, like a father would. Nicole and me, we never had kids, but I knew what it felt like to have that sense of protectiveness over another person, because I felt that for Madeline. If Tess hadn't have been there tonight, then I wouldn't have known that that little girl was actually down there."

"Yeah, I know, and when Monica told me about her being there, I thought the woman was nuts, and then you came down the hall and we got on each other's cases about insignificant things," Ryan shook his head. "I fear that without those two ladies, I probably would never have imagined that you and me could hit it off, much less that we could actually help each other."

"I know, I was thinking about that when you were in the cavern as well," George said softly.

"What happened to you while I was down there?" Ryan asked. "I remember you being inside the house, but then you were on the porch telling me to untie the rope."

"The house had started shifting again, and I got really scared. I kept thinking; if I die tonight, would Nicole have understood what I made of my life? Would she have truly accepted the way I have lived for the last thirty years? I miss her like the dickens, but if the roles had been switched, I'd have been heartbroken if she had lived her life as I did. I gave up on everything, the prospect of being happy, of knowing what joy actually felt like. That was a hard pill to swallow, Ryan, and I realized one thing. Madeline, who has everything going for her and every reason to live, was down there alone and probably scared to death, and here were two hard hearted men who were safe, but who had forgotten what life was truly about. Is it coincidence that we came together tonight to help her or was there something else at work here, something that cannot be explained?"

Ryan shook his head. "I don't know, but if it wasn't us who helped her, then who could have done it? I mean; we were the only people there, the rest of the guys had left the house after things started collapsing, because they were scared. If we weren't so stubborn about staying there, then Madeline would have died alone down there because no one would have thought to go looking for her."

"I think God had His hand in this," George said smiling weakly as he reached over and touched the leather cord that was around the younger man's neck and raised the medallion that Ryan wore. "When I no longer could hear you from the sounds of the house shifting, I decided to come outside and see if I could help you from the porch. I thought that with the rope and the stable earth under my feet, I could pull you both out. That old tree that was adjacent to the house was what I used as a levy. I suppose we should have used that in the first place, but you live and learn."

"I didn't think about that either," Ryan offered softly. "I just kept thinking that time was of the essence, that I had to find Madeline. I didn't think about anything else but her."

George nodded and looked around the brightly lit room. "By the time you called out that you had found her, I could see that weather had changed again, the moon was shining down and everything was looking a little bit brighter, and I could see this medallion that you were wearing, it was reflecting the light, and that's why I could see that you were below the porch at that moment. Then when I heard you calling saying that you had found her, it was like an answered prayer. It was truly a miracle, Ryan."

The young man nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know. But after we got her out, she started mumbling stuff, and said 'Andrew', that was all she said and I thought my heart was going to break into a million pieces. I wanted her to say my name, but all she said was 'Andrew'."

"Do you know any Andrew?" George asked.

"No, the first thought that went through my mind was I thought maybe he was her boyfriend and I suddenly felt this sense of obligation to find him for her," Ryan said softly.

"But you love her, don't you?" George said softly.

"Would you stop saying that?" Ryan snapped; his voice filled with pain. "Please, I can't bear hearing that question anymore."

"Why should I?" George asked. "You do love her, you trusted me, but you risked your life for her, and if that isn't a sign of love then I don't know what is."

Ryan covered his face with his hands. "But you know as well as I do that everything comes at a price, Madeline is alive and when she finds out that you and I helped her, then the chances of her ever loving me for me will probably be non-existent."

"That's baloney," George said softly as he rested his hand on Ryan's shoulder but the young man jerked it off.

"Please, George, let's just forget about it, OK," Ryan said softly as he got up and slowly left the room as Tess came in.

"My people come and go so quickly here," the angel smiled as she made eye contact with George. "How you holding up, baby?"

George shook his head. "I don't know, Tess, the shock hasn't hit me yet about what happened tonight, but I'm worried about Ryan, he loves her, Tess, just like I loved my Nicole."

"I know, and he's scared to face these feelings. It's not easy for him to sit and try to make heads and tails of this. His feelings have been invalidated for years, and now people are starting to validate his and he doesn't know what to do about it," Tess said as she sat down on the chair next to him. "You're giving him something to think about, George, and through that you're finding your own sense of healing for the pain that has blocked you all these years."

He nodded, but looked at the angel. "Tess, Ryan needs help."

"And he's getting it, God doesn't forget any of His children during the difficult times," she said smiling gently as she patted his shoulder and got to her feet.

Once she was gone, he looked down at the small book that he held in his hands and sat with his head lowered for several minutes. "Thank you, God," he eventually whispered, but more words did not emerge. Instead he slowly opened the leather bound book and began to read, his thoughts constantly on the young woman he had helped, but also on the boy he had befriended.

* * *

In the hallway, Ryan was leaning up against the wall and was looking down at the toes of his tennis shoes. His eyes were filled with sadness, but all he could do was remain standing, his thoughts literally overwhelming him.

"Ryan?" A soft voice suddenly brought him out of his reverie and he looked up to see that Monica was now standing in the hallway, the angel's eyes filled with gentility as she regarded him.

"Where did you go?" He asked softly once he had made eye contact with her. "After we talked at the house, you just disappeared."

"The answer is not really very important, Ryan," the angel responded gently.

"But it is, I was afraid that you didn't get out of the house in time, it started to collapse," Ryan whispered. "But, Monica, she was trapped there. Madeline was really there…"

"I know," she said softly. "And now she's going to be OK."

By this time, Ryan could feel the tears streaming down his face. "George said that I was in love with her."

"Are you?" Monica asked gently.

"I don't know," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. "I don't think I really know how to love anyone."

"But you care for her," the angel whispered. "You care so much that you would be willing to go down into a cavern and risk your life to save hers. You care so much that you would ignore the fact that putting trust in another person is very difficult for you to do, but you put yours in George so that you could help someone else. But most of all, you care so much that you would face your greatest fear to help Madeline Flores."

"My greatest fear?" Ryan whispered not sure where this conversation was going.

"Your fear of heights," Monica said softly. "You're terrified of them, that's why you didn't want me going into that part of the house, you could not bear to see me fall into that cavern."

"Yeah, that's true, but, I still don't know if I love Madeline…I just don't know…" he whispered sadly.

"You're also afraid to find out," Monica whispered. "This is why when you found that medallion, you couldn't even make eye contact with her to thank her for leaving it there for you. You knew all along that it came from her."

"She was the only person who cared enough to leave me things to wear. Monica, I don't know what to do now," he whispered. "Even if I wanted to talk to her, I couldn't, they probably wouldn't even let me in to see her because I'm not a member of her immediate family. All I am is just some loser who lives on the streets and…"

"…You aren't a loser Ryan, you are a hero, you and George saved her life tonight, and along with that, you put your own life at risk in doing it," Monica reached over and touched the young man's face. "You said you don't know how to love, but you loved so deeply that you would lay down your life to save that of another. There exists no greater form of love than the demonstration of love that you shared tonight."

"But how could she ever accept me?" Ryan asked. "I avoided her, I couldn't even bring myself to talk to her. I looked in a mirror and I saw what I am and I hated what I saw, I despised myself."

"What you saw wasn't the truth, Ryan," Monica said gently. "You saw a version of yourself that was forced onto you by other people, you saw what they made you see, but not what was really there. The images that were forced onto you weren't the truth, there was no truth in the idea that you are beneath any other person. When you look at Madeline from across a crowded room, what do you see?"

"I see…I see no one but her, this beautiful woman who does so much for others, that I feel absolute shame for letting her do so much for me. I am so scared that she would only see me as a charity case, and now a hero or obligation, but not as a person of value," Ryan wiped his face, but the tears persisted.

"Yet, what George told you was the absolute truth, Ryan, you love her in the way that he loved Nicole, you're just afraid to believe that maybe that love can be reciprocated from her side," Monica said softly. "God brought Madeline into your life for a very special reason and that wasn't just charity, it was to share with you something else, something called humility." She touched the medallion that was hanging from around his neck. "Do you know the significance of this?"

"I know the stories, I had them forced into me as a child, why do you ask?" He whispered sadly.

"Not just the significance of any cross, Ryan, but the significance of this particular cross," Monica reached out and touched the object.

"Then the answer is no, I don't," the young man whispered as Monica gently turned the silver object over so that he could see that there were words engraved on the other side. "I never noticed that there was something here."

"I figured that, but go ahead and read it, Ryan, and know that it is the truth," Monica whispered gently.

After a few moments, he hesitantly looked down at the object and noticed that three words were engraved there. "It says, 'I love you'." He brushed his hand over the object and looked at Monica still not understanding what all this meant. "Is this from God or from Madeline?"

"Maybe it's from both, Ryan," Monica said as she began to glow, the light of God's love washing over her. "Just because the words are engraved on a cross doesn't mean they emerge from only one individual or one source. The love of God covers this earth like a blanket of soft flowers, but the love that emerges between human beings is the greatest gift that God can give to His children."

"W-what's happening?" Ryan whispered softly as he sank to the ground, and from there, he looked up at her, his lips now trembling as his next words emerged. "Who are you, Monica?"

"I'm an angel, Ryan, and God sent me here to tell you that His love for you holds no boundaries, and that's why He brought you in contact with Madeline Flores. He wishes for nothing more than to share with you a part of that love that you have been denied for most of your life. He knows what you feel for her, He gave you those feelings, and He hopes that you will see the truth in those feelings and allow Madeline to continue touching your life."

"But what if she rejects me? What will I do then?" Ryan began to cry softly. "My parents rejected me, and every adult I ever knew left me hanging…I never knew what it felt like to have friends."

"But you do have friends, Ryan, you just blocked yourself from accepting that, you have George, and the children from the orphanage. You have given so much to others since the day you came into this town, but you have thought all this time that you were only taking without giving and that made you feel guilty." Monica reached over and touched his face, thus causing him to look up. "You truly have no reason to feel guilt, Ryan Edwards. Human beings were created to do for one another, you were made to help and be helped by one another, that's part of God's perfect dynamic. You don't have to keep working to make that a reality, because you have done it, and Madeline has done it as well."

Ryan continued to weep softly as he felt Monica wrapping him in her arms and holding him as he cried. "I never thought God cared about me…" he whispered.

"God loves you, Ryan, He always has, and always will. You don't have to prove to Him the level of your worth, because He is completely aware of how much love you carry in the depth of your soul for Him. You may not know if this is love or something else, but God knows what it is, and the truth is, you not only trusted George and yourself tonight, but you trusted Him. You allowed Him to protect you, just as you wanted to protect Madeline."

"He was looking out for us tonight, wasn't He?" Ryan cried.

"Yes, He was, and not only were you and George protected by angels, but Madeline had an angel with her tonight as well," Monica whispered.

"She did?" The young man whispered.

"Yes, his name is Andrew," Monica said softly.

"That was who she was calling out to right after we got her out of the cavern," he whispered. "I thought that maybe he was her boyfriend or something."

Monica smiled and shook her head. "Andrew is an Angel of Death, Ryan, and he was sent to be with her during the time when she was trapped, just as Tess and I were sent to watch over and protect you and George," Monica whispered smiling gently. "Andrew is not Madeline's boyfriend at all, he's an angel that God wanted her to have with her when she faced the possibility of dying tonight. He's still with her, because she knows that as long as he remains by her side, that God is with her as well."

"And you were with me for the scariest part of my life, could I have died tonight?" he whispered sadly.

Monica nodded. "You could have died at any given moment, but then I wouldn't have been with you for that transition, another angel would have been sent. But, Ryan, when I wasn't with you, George was, and the friendship that was born during this night has been blessed and ordained by God, our Father and Friend."

"God wanted us to be friends?" Ryan asked.

"God knows what's best for you, and He knows that you and George can help each other find your way back to a fulfilling and wonderful life," Monica smiled as she touched the side of the young man's face. "God is proud of you, Ryan, and when you need Him, He will carry you through all the challenges and difficulties of your life. Not the God of anger and wrath that you heard so much about growing up, but the God of love, the God who put the love in your heart, and the One who wishes for nothing more than for you to follow that love and live every day, every moment enfolded in that love."

Ryan nodded sadly as he reached down and touched the medallion that he wore, his gaze coming to rest on the object, but when he looked up again to say something further to the angel, he could see that she was now gone and he was still seated on the floor of the hospital corridor and he was now alone.

He slowly got to his feet and started to walk slowly down the hall in the direction of the waiting room. When he reached the room, he looked over to see that George had stretched out on one of the sofas and had fallen asleep, the old man's wrinkled hand holding tightly to the leather bound book.

Ryan sat down on the chair and stared at George as he slept all the while shaking his head. Monica's words kept coming back to him, but after about ten minutes of sitting there, he, too, fell into an exhausted slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

_a/n: This story is winding down. After being away for two weeks, I figured that it was time for me to start a wrap up of the work._

_Here's hoping you enjoy this. Reviews are love._**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

The waiting room was quiet the following morning when George woke up. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around the room. The only person who was there with him was Ryan, the young man sleeping on a chair, his hair now hanging in clumps down over his face as Gloria came into the room and looked at George.

"Good morning," the angel said smiling warmly.

George nodded as he got to his feet and stretched. "Any word on how Madeline is doing?"

"Yes, she's fine, they operated last night and it was a success, she's now in recovery and they're going to move her to a room this morning," the angel said once she consulted her clipboard. "We tried contacting her aunt, but no one seems to be home right now."

"That's strange," George mumbled. "Can we see her?"

"We'll it's supposed to be only family," Gloria hedged.

"Yes. and you just said that her family isn't home right now," George offered, his voice taking on a challenging edge.

"Then I'll see what I can do," the angel left the room and George nodded as she left the room.

Seconds later, his gaze came to rest on Ryan as the younger man shifted his weight, wearily opened his eyes and began to rub the sleep out of them.

"W-what happened?" He eventually asked as George came over and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Madeline's going to be fine," George said softly. "The nurse was just here and she told me that Madeline will be moved to a room later this morning and would try to make it possible for us to see her."

Ryan looked at him. "You're not kidding, are you?" He asked softly.

"No, she said that Madeline is going to be alright," George said, relief shadowing his face.

"When can we see her?" Ryan asked as Tess came into the room.

"You'll get some time with her after you both have a good breakfast," the angel said smiling gently as she came over to the two men and put her arm around them. "I'm going to drive you both to a restaurant and there you can have breakfast and then we'll come back here and then you should be able to see Madeline."

"What about her family?" George asked.

"I went by there before coming here and it looks as though Madeline's aunt isn't at home, and she had no idea that her niece is here," Tess said softly. "While her aunt is gone, you both will be her family, you both saved her life, and so I can't really think of anyone who is better suited to be with her and act as her family."

Ryan looked at her. "Monica told me last night that you're an angel."

Tess nodded. "That's right, baby, I am." She put her arms around the shoulders of the two men and led them in the direction of the door. "Come on let's get you both a good breakfast and then Madeline will be ready to see her two brave heroes."

"I don't want to just be a hero," Ryan said softly.

"I know, but aside from being a wonderful child of God, you are also a heroic young man, Ryan," Tess said smiling as they left the room and walked down the hall towards the door leading outside. As they walked, George smiled weakly, things were starting to resolve themselves the way that he hoped.

As they reached Tess' prided convertible, George got in the front seat next to the angel while Ryan sat down in the back and Tess started the car.

"Are you really an angel?" George asked. "I had a feeling that there was something special about you, the way you came and went last night, but I never thought I'd meet an angel."

"God sends angels when people need them, and both of you babies needed us and we're here for you. We're going to be around for a little while longer, but we are proud of you both."

George smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Tess, I really appreciate that you have been so helpful to us through all of this."

Tess smiled gently as she turned around and looked at Ryan, "are you OK, honey?" She asked gently.

"Sure," the young man whispered, his voice filled with sadness.

The angel turned back around and drove them towards a diner and parked in front of it. As soon as she cut the motor, she smiled. "Well, here we are, let's get you two inside and get you filled up, my treat."

Ryan and George both got out of the car and walked towards the glass doors that led into the restaurant.

Inside, a waitress seated them at a table next to the window and once she was gone, Ryan looked down at the medallion he wore and then at Tess. "Did you know that I care for Madeline, Tess?" He whispered.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it George?" As the older man nodded, he pulled a picture from his pocket and shoved it across the table.

"This is a picture of my Nicole," George said softly, his voice filled with sadness. "She was only 42 when she was killed, but we always knew how much we loved each other, and I get the impression that you feel the same way about Madeline. She's a good girl, Ryan, she helps people out a lot and she treats people kindly."

"Tell him what you saw last night, George," Tess said gently and the older man nodded and smiled.

"I get used to watching things going on around me, call it nosiness, call it loneliness, call it whatever you want, but last night when you snuck into the house through the backdoor. I couldn't see much, but I saw a shadow starting to follow you. I didn't think much of it at the time, because I heard the house making this weird noise, and when I turned back to face the window, the shadow was gone, and Tess was there. She told me a few things that I needed to hear, but she said that someone was trapped somewhere in the house, and something compelled me to believe her. It wasn't until after we had gotten Madeline to the hospital that I realized that that shadow I saw had to have been her following you inside. I don't know if she wanted to tell you something, but it was awfully strange, everything that happened last night. Nicole would not have been happy if I had turned my back on another person, and maybe I knew that, but now I know that I wasn't just turning my back on the rest of the world, I was turning my back on friends, potential friends." As he finished speaking, he looked at the young man. "Don't let pride rob you of finding love. I don't know how that girl feels about you, I have no idea, but what I saw you do last night was nothing short of amazing."

Ryan swallowed. "I care for her, George, I think I always have."

"Then tell her, after we go back, go to her room and tell her," he reached across the table and took Ryan's hand and pulled it towards him. He uncurled the younger man's fingers and placed an object in it. He pressed the young man's fingers over the object and released his hand.

"What is this?" Ryan asked.

"Take a look," George said smiling.

Ryan opened his hand and stared down at the small ring that now rested in his hand. "What is this?"

"It was Nicole's, and I wanted to bury her with it, but she was such a good person that she asked me to cremate her. She wanted to give her body to science, so I kept the ring and the bible with me until today. Now I'm giving you the ring. If you love Madeline as much as you say, then don't waste time, Ryan, don't stop yourself from being there for someone because of pride. I lived the last 30 years of my life, hardened by my pride, and you and Madeline helped me to realize what kind of danger there is in allowing one's conscience to be shadowed over by false pride and prejudices."

Ryan swallowed the knot that suddenly formed in his throat, and he looked at the angel. "Is that what God wanted me to do?"

The angel smiled and nodded. "This was what He intended for George, but it's the truth, isn't it?"

Ryan nodded as he looked down at the ring, the tears catching in his eyes. "What if she says no?"

"Well, what if she says yes?" George shot back. "You want to be happy, but you're trying to deprive yourself of that. She had to have followed you last night, she would have been dry and safe on the front porch, so you have to ask yourself how great the possibility is that she wanted to tell you last night that she cares for you. She showed it by giving us food and clothing, but maybe she wanted to put those actions into words."

Ryan looked at Tess and she nodded. "I have to talk to her, then, I have to find out," he whispered.

Tess nodded and smiled across the table at him. "OK, then first you should have something to eat, and then we'll take you back there and then you can talk to Madeline. She should be awake by the time we get back."

Ryan smiled weakly and slipped the ring into his jacket pocket and smiled gratefully at them. "I've never had friends before, it feels nice."

George nodded and smiled. "That it does," he said as the waitress came over and they both ordered large breakfast plates and Tess ordered a cinnamon roll and a cup of hot tea.

* * *

Madeline opened her eyes several minutes later, her eyes scanning the room for a familiar face, but as she lay on the bed, the door opened and Gloria came into the room. 

"Good morning," the angel said smiling. "I see you're up now, shall I let the cafeteria bring something up for you to eat?" She asked once she has consulted the clipboard at the foot of Madeline's bed. "You seem to be OK for solids."

Madeline shook her head. "Maybe later, I still don't feel well."

"Understandable," Gloria said smiling as she sat down next to the bed and offered the young woman a smile. "We tried to call your aunt last night, but no one was home."

"Yeah, I know, she left for Atlanta last night, her brother and sister-in-law are celebrating their golden wedding anniversary. No one is there," she said sighing.

"Do you have someone to take care of you when you're released?" Gloria asked.

"I don't know," she said softly.

"You will be here for two weeks," Gloria said softly, "but when you go home, you are going to need extra help."

"I don't know who could help me," she whispered. "Aunt Marjorie is going to be in Atlanta for at least three more weeks. She had planned this trip for over a year, so it stands to reason that she won't be contactable."

Gloria nodded. "We need to find someone who will take care of you during the time that you are in recovery. You won't be able to work, and the doctor found your identification and contacted your employer and said that you would need a month of sick leave."

Madeline sighed. "I can't work for a month?" She asked not sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. "How can I make money, my aunt is retired and…"

Gloria touched her arm. "Don't worry about it, somehow things have their ways of working out."

Madeline nodded and glanced towards the window. "I have my doubts, but thanks anyway."

The angel left the room and she looked around the room. When she didn't see Andrew in the room, she spoke, her voice soft. "Andrew, are you here or is my having seen you last night just a figment of my imagination?"

"No, you saw me," the angel smiled gently at her as he came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You feel any better?"

"My life is turned upside down," she whispered. "I know that I messed up last night, but everything is falling apart. You heard what I said about my aunt? She's didn't leave for three weeks, she left indefinitely, and I have to take over the mortgage on the house or I'll lose everything. My aunt is over eighty, she went back to her sister and brother in law because she needs their help getting around and she knows that I can't help her because I work full time. The wedding anniversary is the truth, and I envy anyone who can meet their knight in shining armor and find happiness." She shook her head and looked up at him. "Andrew, what am I going to do?"

"You're frightened, aren't you?" He asked.

"If I don't find someone to take care of me when I get out of here, I will have to call my aunt and have her come back here, and she can't handle that. I have no family left, and I'm alone. Maybe it would have been better if I had died last night."

"No," Andrew said softly. "We're going to find a solution."

"I don't know what kind of solution we could possibly find, I have no friends, I live for my work and work so I can live…but…"

"…You're lonely," Andrew whispered, thus finishing her statement.

She nodded. "I have never felt as hopeless as I do right now. I need help but I'm too ashamed to ask for it. If people knew that the only reason I stayed here was to keep working, then they would think I was more hopeless than I feel right now."

"Madeline, if you could do anything in the world, what would you do?" Andrew asked.

"I would move into that house and restore it," she whispered. "I'm not afraid of hard work, Andrew, I grew up working for everything I have, even if it's not very much."

"Your aunt left the house in your name, what is stopping you from selling it and buying that house on the hill and restoring it. The city would be happy to let you have it, and the money from the sale could go back into the new place," the angel said. "Then you would have what you wanted."

"Yeah, but what about Ryan and George, I'd be like evicting them from their home," she whispered. "I can't do that, they need a place too."

Andrew reached over and touched her shoulder. "If they only knew just how selfless you truly are, Madeline."

"I don't know about that," she whispered, her voice filled with sadness. "Andrew, will you stay with me until all of this is over! She asked as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her hand still holding tightly to the angel's and a disquieting look shadowing her worry filled face.

As soon as she had gone to sleep, the angel sat down on the chair next to the bed and closed his eyes. More than a half an hour later, he opened his eyes and got to his feet with the intentions of stretching out. As he made his way over to the window, he turned abruptly around and watched as the door had opened and Ryan was slowly coming into the room, The young man's face was completely drawn as he closed the door behind him and walked slowly over to the bed. Unbeknownst to him, Andrew came over to the other side of the bed and watched as the young man sat down and reached over and took the hand of the young woman in his and began to rub it gently.

"Why did you come after me?" He whispered to her, his voice cracking and shadowed with suppressed guilt. "I would have stopped if you had called my name." He lowered his head as the tears streamed down over his face. "Madeline…please wake up, there's so much I need to tell you."

She remained asleep for several minutes after he spoke, but Andrew reached over and brushed a gentle hand against her face and she wearily opened her eyes and looked up to see that Ryan was holding her hand in his the tears streaming down over his face.

"Ryan?" She moaned his name and he raised his head slowly.

"Madeline, you're awake, thank God," he said softly.

"I was just taking a nap, I wasn't in a coma," she said softly as she uncomfortably shifted her weight in the bed. "I'm happy to see you," she whispered.

"You are?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," she whispered. "I was worried about you last night, I wanted to talk to you, to ask you something."

"Is that why you tried to follow me?" He asked.

She nodded. "I wanted to ask you…but…I was so scared."

"Are you afraid of me?" Ryan asked, the sadness laced in his words.

"No, I was afraid of how you were going to react to me, that you were going to think that I was only talking to you because I felt sorry for you. I know that pity is the last thing you ever wanted, but I also know that I'm not really that pretty, or successful, and I seem to be a washout compared to other girls my age…" she began.

"A washout? You?" Ryan whispered shaking his head clearly horrified by the lacking of confidence this remarkable woman carried. "But you're not a washout, you're beautiful, kind, loving and sympathetic…I mean…no one in their right mind would even think of turning away from you, not with what you have to give. Madeline, I…" His voice trailed off and he lowered his head so that he was looking down at his lap.

"What?" She asked softly.

"I thought that you could never like me for me," Ryan whispered the fear literally encasing his words.

"I do though, I love you, and I know that sounds insane, and you probably think me a hopeless romantic for believing that you could be my knight in shining armor. You saved my life last night, and I was so scared that you would think that my feelings are expressed only from gratitude, but they're not, Ryan, I care for you…and I'm so scared."

"Why?" He asked gently, his hand reaching over and touching her tearstained cheek.

"I'm scared that…" her voice trailed and he looked down at her.

"You're braver than me, you've been sitting here telling me all the things that I wanted to tell you. I wanted to say that I'm in love with you, that I have never known what it feels like to fall in love. My only experience with 'love' was in the form of abandonment. I was so scared to tell you that I care deeply for you, that I have been wearing this cross since I found it because I knew that it came from you and that somehow it was telling me something that I needed to know," He said softly. "Madeline, I love you, I never knew what love was until I started seeing the gifts you left for me, and how caring you have been towards me. I want to be with you, and to protect you, just as you have protected me. Would you have me?"

She nodded as she felt him wrapping his arms around her and holding her. "Yes, I will, Ryan. I love you….and I know it seems crazy…"

"Not any crazier than us seeing angels last night, and us being brought together by God," Ryan said softly. "Nothing that has happened was anything that we could call mere chance. But, God sent us angels, and he sent George to help me find the courage to talk to you, and to tell you that my world became a better place when you became a part of it." As he spoke, he leaned down and gently kissed her waiting lips.

As soon as the kiss ended, she looked at him. "I'm going to sell my house, and the three of us are going to renovate the old house."

"You want to live in that old place?" He asked.

"It's your home, and George can have his room, and we can make it really nice with the money from the other place. I know we can do this, Ryan, then we'll all have a home," she said smiling weakly.

"Then you will have to wear this," he smiled as he took the ring George had given him and placed it on her left ring finger.

Madeline smiled and nodded. "You'll help me when I get out of here?"

"I promise," Ryan said smiling as he glanced across the room and saw Andrew for the first time and then looked down at her. "I think your angel's ready to go Home too."

Andrew smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am, but this journey, I'll gladly take alone." He paused for a few moments and then continued. "Madeline, take care of yourself OK?"

"I will Andrew, thank you…" she whispered as she reached for Ryan's hand and watched as Andrew left the room, the Angel of Death smiling coyly as he stepped out into the hallway to meet Monica, Tess, and George were waiting.

"So, how did it go, Angel Boy?" Tess was the first to speak.

Andrew put both thumbs up and smiled. "He's batting a thousand," he whispered as George nodded.

"Well, it's about time those young-ones listen to this old goat," he grumbled good-naturedly and the three angels chuckled.

"George, some things will never change, you realize?" Tess said smiling as the older man nodded.

"Some things will, but I think I'm ready now. Thirty years is a long time to drag one's feet about things like change, don't you think?" He asked and the angels nodded.

"George, things will look up for all three of you," Tess smiled. "When you walk through that door, your life is going to change. Are willing to take that chance?"

The old man smiled and nodded and walked towards the door to Madeline's room, hesitated and knocked before going inside.

* * *

_All that is left is the epilogue. That will be posted in the coming days.  
_


	8. Epilogue

_This is the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are love and I appreciate all the ones you have been leaving for me. _

_God bless!_

_Yva J._

_

* * *

_  
**Epilogue**

**Three Months Later**

"Please put the wallpaper rolls in the corner," Madeline Flores said smiling as two men brought in a wheelbarrow full of rolls and began to place them on the floor. She looked around the room and smiled. Gone was the large hole in the floor, it had been replaced with new wooden parquet.

"Hey Maddie, we now have hot running water," George called out to her from down the hall. The older man came into the room, his eyes filled with joy. "I never thought that we would ever get this old place cleaned up."

Madeline smiled, she loved it when George called her 'Maddie', and this whole experience was turning into the greatest blessing in her life. She finally had the courage to take the money that her parents left to her when they died and actually do something with it. Her aunt's place had been sold, and she had pumped everything into this house. The only thing that was left to do was to put up the wallpaper and get the rugs out of the basement for the floors.

She was happy, for the first time in her life, she had a reason to smile and feel uplifted. Ryan had given her the ring, and they were going to marry. She wore Nicole's ring on her finger, George was a new person and all because they had had angels in their lives.

"Has anyone seen Ryan?" She asked one of the men who were now mixing the glue for the wallpaper.

"He's in the basement," the man said as he stopped stirring and looked up at her. "He said he was going to check and make sure things were ready for the power to be turned on for tonight."

"Thanks, Max," she said smiling as she walked through the hall towards the stairs that led down into the basement. A small shudder cursed through her as she remembered having fallen through the floor, but that was three months ago and now she was fully recovered from her injuries, thanks to George and Ryan for having helped her. She remembered the countless sacrifices these two men had made for her and now she knew that at last, she had found a family with them, a surrogate grandfather dwelled in George, and a partner for life in Ryan. She couldn't have been happier.

She made her way down the stairs and as she reached the large room, she could see that there was a pinpoint of light at the end of the large room. She walked closer to the light and watched as it grew brighter and brighter with each step. Seconds later, she turned away from the light when she suddenly heard noise resonating at the other end of the room.

She swallowed and turned back around and gasped when she saw from where the light had come. "Andrew, it's you!"

"Hi Madeline," the angel greeted her with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, and from the looks of things, you're doing quite well," he said smiling.

"It's wonderful, did you see the upstairs?" She asked.

"I saw everything, and it's just what you wanted," the angel responded.

"You're not here officially, are you?" She asked noticing his casual dress and feeling relief when he shook his head.

"No, I was curious about how you renovated the house," he smiled. "I heard that you, Ryan and George had taken it and were working on it. Are you three going to live here together?"

"Not just us, we're opening a homeless shelter here, we have lots of space, and the city closed the one by the church several months ago. When the mayor found out that we were doing this, they were happy and fixed the lamps outside. Now we have light when it's dark. It looks much better, and I'm really happy."

"You've made God proud, Madeline, all of you," the angel said softly as he reached over and touched her face. "Keep at it, and no matter what happens, you will always have angels watching over you."

The young woman nodded as Andrew disappeared and she turned around to see that Ryan had come up to her.

"Who were you talking to, I heard your voice, but didn't see anyone?" He asked as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Andrew came to say good-bye," Madeline said smiling weakly. "Do you think we'll ever see an angel around here?"

"I don't know," Ryan said smiling, "but if you have taken a look at the sign for out front, maybe there will be a few angels popping in now and again for a cold drink and some casual conversation."

"You and George picked the name, but you never told me what you decided to call the place," she said smiling.

"Well, why don't we go upstairs and you can have a look, George had Rick and Tony put it out this morning, so it should be ready," he said smiling.

She accepted his hand and they came out of the basement, walked through the house, and stepped out onto the porch and she looked at the sign for the first time.

Embossed on an old-fashioned white canvas type sign were the words, 'Angels Haven Shelter, established 2005. Innkeepers Madeline and Ryan Edwards and George Williams'.

She looked at him after she had read the names. "But Ryan, we're not married yet, the wedding wasn't going to happen until the weekend."

As she spoke, a black car pulled up along the side of the street and the local minister crawled out and she smiled when he waved to them and she nodded as tears streamed down over her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Ryan asked softly as George stepped out on the porch and waved to the minister.

"Because my life is finally beginning," she said and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"That's supposed to be after the 'I do's'," George called out as they all began to chuckle softly.

* * *

In the distance, the four angels stood watching them. "They're going to alright, aren't they, Tess?" Monica asked. 

The eldest of the four angels nodded. "Yes, Angel Girl, they will be just fine. Through Madeline; George and Ryan found a new lust for life, and through George and Ryan; Madeline found something that she had longed to have for most of her life, a family."

"That was a tough night for all of them, but I'm glad that everything turned out as well as it did," Andrew said softly. "But I still have a question, will Madeline still be working at the cinema after all of this?"

Tess shook her head. "No, she's decided that a new beginning meant ending the aspects of her life that needed closure and this was one that needed to be done. Before that night, she never had the courage to do anything until now."

Gloria looked at the house. "You know, 'Angels Haven', that does sound like a little piece of heaven to me."

Tess nodded, "for the homeless people in this particular community, it will be a piece of heaven for all of them." As she spoke, they watched as Madeline and Ryan exchanged their vows and kissed. "We can go home now, this assignment is now finished."

The four angels piled into Tess' Cadillac convertible and Andrew leaned over the seat and smiled as he spoke to Tess. "Will we see them again?"

"I think you will," Tess said smiling broadly at Andrew, "but not for a long time."

"I like it that way," the Angel of Death said softly.

Tess smiled and nodded as a dove landed on the sign and began to coo softly. "I thought you would," she said as they drove away from the house. The dove remained on the sign for several minutes and then flew away from the house.

The End


End file.
